


Sensei

by QueenSarabiii



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Manga & Anime, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25717153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSarabiii/pseuds/QueenSarabiii
Summary: "He will be your sensei from here on out..." her voice trailed on into the background. Kakashi and I had locked eyes.I smirked at him, "I haven't had a sensei in a long time... This'll be interesting". Even though I couldn't see his face in its entirety I could tell that he was embarrassed at what I said."I'll leave her in your capable hands Kakashi"
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto or any of its characters that right belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He will be your sensei from here on out..." her voice trailed on into the background. Kakashi and I had locked eyes.
> 
> I smirked at him, "I haven't had a sensei in a long time... This'll be interesting". Even though I couldn't see his face in its entirety I could tell that he was embarrassed at what I said.
> 
> "I'll leave her in your capable hands Kakashi"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters, those rights belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Name: Tskumi

Age: 17 years old

Hair: Long jet black hair

Eyes: Greenish blue eyes

Status: ANBU black ops captain

Height: 5'

Weapons: Kodachi swords 

Appearance: Beautiful, with long jet black hair that goes down to your thighs and tied off with a red bow at the end. You have greenish-blue eyes that sparkle under the light. Clothes consist of a short fitted mini skirt with short shorts underneath, you have bandages that wrap around your huge chest and over one shoulder and stops mid-waist. Your ANBU tattoo is on your chest just between your brests. Strapped to either side of your waist are two are two kodachis with the symbols for fire and lightining on the sheath. Daggers are strapped to either side of your thighs.


	2. First Encounter

"I am going to add one more member to your team Kakashi. She is an excellent ninja and I think she will make a good addition to the team". Tsunade said looking at the 4 people standing before her.

She smiled and linked her fingers together. "Speaking of the devil, here she is".

The group peered around the room confused at the lack of new faces present.

"But grandma Tsunade there's no one here?" Naruto said looking from side to side as if he was a sailor searching for land on the high seas.

"Oh she's here" Tsunade smirked.

In a blink of an eye I was sitting cross-legged at the edge of Tsunade's desk. My hair fluttered behind my back. I leaned back placing a hand behind myself to hold myself up. I tilted my head to the side looking back at Tsunade.

"I heard you were looking for me Tsunade" I grinned.

"I told you she was here". Tsunade chuckled as she looked over to the now VERY confused ninjas.

I turned my head to the ninjas standing in the lineup, there were two guys and a girl that looked to be around my age, and standing to the far left of one of the boys was a strange-looking man. He has silver hair that spiked up, his headband covered his left eye, and he had a mask that also covered most of his face.

'I wonder what he is trying to hide under that mask.' I thought to myself.

I gave him another look over scanning his body from head to toe. He was tall and he had a rather muscular body as far as I could tell even under his jonin jacket. Suddenly he and a blonde-haired boy standing next to him fainted. Their faces tinted in a red hue and blood seeped from their noses.

"Uhh did I do something wrong?" I asked standing up from my spot. Both men jumped at my sudden advances and scurried over to the corner of the room.

"Apologies for Kakashi-sensei and Naruto it's not every day they see someone with such huge boobs only covered in bandages". A dark haired boy said smiling at me.

'His smile is kind of off putting'.

I smiled in return not really thinking about what he had just said.

"SAI! That isn't something you say to someone!" The pink haired girl yelled as she knocked him upside his head, making him scrunched down in pain. "Now apologize and introduce yourself!" She yelled.

Turning her gaze to me her expression changed from anger and irritation to a friendlier one. "Don't mind these idiots," She continued smiling at me as she reached her hand out. "I am Sakura Haruno" She beamed. I reached for her hand and took hold. "Hello, I am Tskumi. It's nice to meet you" I replied politely. 'She seems nice'.

"And I am Sai" the dark haired boy said smiling as he stood up from his position on the floor. His voice was very monotone, which was odd, since your voice usually conveyed your facial expression. But he was different... something was defiantly off.

"And I am Naruto Uzumaki!" The blonde yelled running up to me smiling from ear to ear. He was a cute guy with sparkling blue eyes. 'I think I am going to like this kid'. I smiled and gave him a small wave.

"Hi" I chime in response.

I walked back to Tsunade's desk and sat back down. "And the man leading this team is Kakashi Hatake". Tsunade said sitting back in her chair.

"Hello" Kakashi replied. Unbeknownst to me the silver haired man had composed himself and returned back his spot in the line.

"He will be your sensei from here on out..." her voice trailed on into the background. Kakashi and I had locked eyes.

I smirked at him, "I haven't had a sensei in a long time... This'll be interesting". Even though I couldn't see his face in its entirety I could tell that he was embarrassed at what I said.

"I'll leave her in your capable hands Kakashi" Tsunade spoke softly as she picked up her cup of tea. "Oh and Tskumi please behave and don't cause Kakashi too much trouble" she continued taking a sip.

"Me? Trouble? I resent the comment Tsunade" I winked. "Remember you still have a job to do" Tsunade whispered soft enough so only I could hear.

I could feel Kakashi staring at me, watching my every move.

"Of course" I replied jumping down from the desk. I turned back to my new teammates and smiled. "It was nice meeting all of you, but I really must get going, I have a few loose ends I need to tie up". I walked over to the open window stepped onto the ledge and bolted off the roof.

"That girl...." Tsunade's voice trailed off as she watched me jump from building to building and off into the distance.

"Lady Tsunade" Kakashi's voice trailed off.

"That's all for now, you are all dismissed." Tsuande said her attention still at the window. One by one everyone filed out of the room. 

*Outside the Hokage's office*

"Why do you think Lady Tsunade added someone new to the team Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked catching up the silver haired jonin.

"I can't really say. I guess we will find out sooner or later" He replied nonchalantly staring in the direction that his new student had ran off to. 

*Meanwhile*

I stepped into the dark room, a single chair sat in the middle of the dingy room. A man sat strapped to the chair. He was slumped forward groaning in pain. Walking over I ran my hand along his face stopping just beneath his chin pulling his face to mine. Our lips mere inches apart.

"Are we ready to start talking?" I asked with a smirk.

Our eyes locked. His eyes wide with fear. His body shook under my touch. Just then the man began to scream in agony, something was overtaking his body. It began to change as a black markings began to move from the right side of his body and cover him almost completely.

"HELP ME!" He screamed.

Taking a step back I watched as he writhed in pain. 'Orochimaru... he definitely knows how to keep people quiet'. His body began to change into some unholy creature. His screams filled the room. I watched as his transformation took hold. The green lights emanating from the corners of the room cast the most horrendous shadow across his face.

"What should we do captain?" A voice called out to me.

"Nothing. He is going to die soon, Orochimaru is seeing to that". I replied, my voice cold and unemotional. Taking a step forward my body froze in pain, I couldn't move. My body trembled in an eminence pain that exude from the back of my neck.

'Damn him. My curse mark is starting to act up again'. I could hear screaming and yelling but I was lost in my own mind trying to will myself into movement. My eyes began to blur, I could just barely see the man thrashing at his restrains. He wasn't human anymore.

I fell to my knees coughing up blood and clutching my chest.

"Captain! Are you okay". Two bodies appeared, standing on either side of me trying to pull and steady me to my feet.

The curse mark sent shocks of pain throughout my entire body over and over. Suddenly it all came to a stop. I caught my breath choking in the process.

"Captain". Hideki's voice broke my trance. I could move my body again. "Is it the curse mark?" I quickly brushed his hands away from me, and pulled myself up from the ground. "I am fine". I hissed ignoring his question.

"He's dead captain". Kisuke reported as he examined the body on the floor.

"Figures. Take his body to the coroners to have it examined".

"Yes captain!" Everyone disappeared, and I was left alone.

'I guess I have to go and meet my new team at the training ground'. My body felt heavy with exhaustion. I dragged myself out the door and down the hallways.

'Hopefully I won't have to use too much energy during this training'.


	3. Training

I slowly walked down the village streets, turning at one corner or another making my way to the training grounds. The sun was shining bright, it was an unusually hot day sweat formed on my forehead. 'It just had to be today of all days'.

I felt my body fatigue under my weight as I dragged my legs along the dirt path that lead to the grounds. 'The curse mark really took a lot out of me'. It usually wasn't too bad when the curse mark revealed itself, I would be able to bounce back but today was different. It might have been because of that ninja we captured. 'Did Orochimaru send him here?' I thought. My thoughts were suddenly disturbed by the sound of my name being called.

"Tskumi!"

"Huh?" I looked up to find Sakura running up to me.

"Oh hi Sakura" I smiled pushing all my thoughts to the side.

"So glad you could make it to training". She said smiling as we walked to the spot where Naruto and Sai sat. "Hey Tskumi" Naruto chirped when he saw me, a blush finding its way across his face. 'He still must not be used to how I dress'.

I smiled "Hi Naruto, Sai" I replied nodding over at the smiling boy.

'I thought I was late' I thought looking around for the silver haired jonin.

"If you're looking for Kakashi-sensei he's late, like always" Naruto groaned obviously annoyed that Kakashi was no where to be found. He slumped over propping his elbows on his thighs and resting his face in the palms of his hands.

I chuckled "And I thought I was the one who was always late for training. I guess this happens often?" I asked turning over to Sakura.

She laughed nervously "yeah, it's kind of his signature move". She replied defeated. "And today of all days to be late!" She continued.

I shrugged and sighed, it was no problem for me. It actually would give me some time to rest before the training. I dropped to the ground sitting next to Naruto, I sighed and laid back propping my head with my arms.

"So Tskumi, if you don't mind me asking. How come we've never met before?" Sakura replied sitting across from me. I pulled myself up from my sprawled out position on the ground and sat propping my head with my arm. I thought for a moment. "I guess it's because I graduated the academy pretty young. Yeah that's probably why". I spoke. Naruto's ears seemed to perk up.

"So then what is your rank?" Naruto asked.

"It would probably be jonin" I replied, trying not to reveal too much about myself.

"Prob--?" Sakura questioned as her voice trailed off.

"Ahhh sorry for being late guys. I got lost walking on the path of life" A deep voice materialized out of no where. "Oh stuff it Kakashi-sensei, we've been sitting here for hours waiting for you" Naruto yelled jumping to his feet. Kakashi's arms flew up in a defensive manner as he smiled through his mask. "It can't be helped" He replied.

"I've been waiting all day to train Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto huffed as he turned his body away in an almost pouting manner. I chuckled to myself.

'I am starting to like this team'.

"Actually since we have new addition to the team I would like to start out by seeing what Tskumi can do". His voice was smooth and knowing. I looked up to Kakashi from my place on the ground and raised an eye brow.

"See what I can do?" I repeated.

"Well yeah, I know what the rest of team is capable of I just have to gauge you now". I couldn't tell if he was finishing from his tone but something from his voice was almost challenging.

"Sure I guess that makes sense" I replied pushing myself to my feet. "But the question is how are you going to gauge my skill?" I asked smirking at him. "Well, you're going to fight me" He replied nonchalantly.

'This is going to be a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be'.

"Why can't I fight her Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto groaned.

"No Naruto". It was a simple response but it shut Naruto quickly.

"Come on Naruto" Sakura said grabbing the back of Naruto's collar pulling him to where the forest met the empty field. "Sai com here!" She yelled as she beckoned him to her.

"Oh okay" He limbered to his feet and casually walked away.

"Good luck Tskumi!" Sakura waved smiling.

Then there was only Kakashi and I in the middle of the open field. "Well Tskumi I am ready when you are". The wind picked up blowing furiously tossing my hair side to side. "Well I am waiting". Turning my gaze back to Kakashi I was surprised to find him with his nose stuck in a book. 'IS THIS MAN SERIOUS!? What is he reading anyways? ' I focused my eyes on the small print on the front of the book. "Make-out Paradise?" The words fell from my lips.

"Huh? Oh yeah if your at the skill level of the others than you wouldn't be able to land any serious blows. That's why to keep things a little more interesting I have this book". He looked back down at the small book in his hands and began to read.

My brows knitted together. 'He really thinks I wont be able to land a serious blow. Ha! He is definitely in for a major surprise'. I slowly made my way towards Kakashi, "being slow and methodical isn't going to win you any points" he spoke flipping the page.

"I wouldn't underestimate your opponent without knowing what they are capable of" I whispered into his ear pulling out my sword out and resting the blade gently against his neck.

I felt his body tense under my touch. "But how?" Was his response "tsk tsk tsk I expected better from the copy cat ninja". His body was ridged, I could feel the muscles in his back flex. 

'Mmmmm'.

"That was good, but it looks like you're the one who underestimated me" His smooth voice spoke from behind me. I could feel his body press against my back. He had a kunia pushed into the small of my back. Turning my head ever so slightly to Kakshi's I smirked and winked at him.

The Kakashi that was in front of me disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

'Shadow clone'.

"You sure about that sensei?" I whispered.

"Actually sensei I am right here" I yelled from my original spot on the field. "What?!" To his surprise the form before him turned into a puddle of water.

"Water clone huh. Impressive". His voice returned to its monotone expression. I pulled out a few kunias and tossed them his way. He easily blocked them, his eyes still glued to his dirty little book.

I bolted at him pulling my arm back trying to land a punch. But he easily dodged the strike and reappeared behind me. Kicking my legs up I just barely caught the underside of his jaw with my foot as I flipped forward.

Kakashi stumbled back catching himself. I landed a few feet away and lunged again. "Fire style Phoenix flower jutsu!" I slid to a stop and pulled my hand to my mouth just in time to unleash a barrage of fire.

Kakashi dodged my attacks in a zig zag pattern. Just then I saw my opportunity, he was mid-air and couldn't possibly dodge my attack. I flash stepped in front of his face. His eyes widened in surprise. Bringing my hand up he eyes shut and braced for impact. I brought my hand to the top of his head and flicked his forehead.

His body flew back and into a tree on the far side of the field.

His body crashed into the tree braking it and a few others just from the sheer force of my flick.

"Wow..... shes just as scary and strong as grandma Tsunade" Naruto cooed.

"I guess you were right I won't be able to read and fight you at the same time. That's a shame". He spoke. His voice was still nonchalant but somewhat playful.

He slowly picked himself up from the rubble and dusted himself off. He patted his shoulders, his chest, then his butt. I sighed with a sweatdrop, 'I cant believe this man is Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan'.

"Time to get serious" he continued pulling up the other side of his headband that covered his left eye. "About time!" I chuckled.

Again I lunged at Kakashi fast, reaching one arm out I made a hand sign with my other hand. "Lightning style Hell stab". I ran fast enough for me to get behind him and attempt to slash him with my arm.

He ducked just in the nick of time. "Wrong move ". I crouched down and swung my leg landing a kick against his arm sending him flying.

He hit the ground bouncing a few times before landing to a stop a few hundred feet away.

"Even with my sharingan I can't seem to read your attacks. Water, fire, lightning you displayed a variety of charka natures for someone so young".

"I hope you're not going easy on me" I replied smiling pulling out my sword from its sheath.

"I can assure you I am not" in an instant his kunias came at me. I pulled my sword up just in time for the weapons to collide.

He grunted trying to push me hard enough to make me stumble back. But I held my ground. Our eyes met. "You're pretty good for an old man" I sang pushing forward.

"I'll have you know I am not old" he responded quickly obviously hurt by my statement. I jumped back flipping back a few hundred feet away.

"Wind style Falling petal dance!" I smirked. Placing my had to my lips I took a deep breath and aimed for Kakashi.

"NO WAY!" was his only response. I followed him with my wind style jutsu as he ran dodging all my attack.

"Wind, fire, water, and lightning! What did Lady Tsunade get me into?" Kakashi huffed taking a breath as he hid behind a tree.

"Sensei! Oh sensei! Where are you!" Her voice made his body tremble. Not in fear but in excitement.

"Found you sensei" I whispered walking around the tree he hid behind. The hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up his body was as still as a tree trunk. I walked around dragging my hand across his shoulder and down to his chest. I pressed my body against his. Peering into his black and red eyes I smirked.

I brought my face to the crook of his neck and whispered into his ear. "Shall I show you my earth style or have I proven myself sensei?" I let the words slip from my mouth.

I felt his body tense and a slight tremble racked through his being. "Uhh--". He stuttered his eyes darted away trying hard to not look me in the eyes. 

Kakashi's P.O.V

Her smell was intoxicating. The smell of mint and lemon invaded my nose. The way her small frame pressed against my own drove me crazy.

'What is this girl doing to me?' Her hair brushed against my fingertips. 'Her hair is so soft I just want to run my fingers through it. STOP IT FOCUS! she is my student'. 

Reader's P.O.V.

I pushed myself away from Kakashi. I heard an ever so slight whimper escape his lips. I smiled up at Kakashi "I would say that I've won this battle". I said softly staring him down. Kakashi sighed pushing off the tree trunk. "This wasn't a battle, we were just training" he responded in his nonchalant voice.

"Whatever you say Kakashi-sensei" I replied winking.

I smiled from the tree top. "Earth style release" I whispered.

The body standing in front of Kakashi began to crumble into dust.

"And there is the earth style. She is definitely something interesting" he huffed walking back into the clearing.

"You can come out now" his voice pulled me to him. I jumped down from the tree and slowly walked over to him. "So how did I do?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest pushing my boobs up a bit more.

"Wow Tskumi that was amazing you really gave Kakashi-sensei a run for his money!" Naruto's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"And you could use all five chakra natures! That's awesome" he continued. I chucked 'He seems more surprised than Kakashi is'.

"That was really amazing, you're really strong" Sakuras voice chimed in as she ran up to us.

"I think we should get some ramen! Watching you guys fight really got me hungry" Naruto yelled as he ran into the direction of the village. "Oh Naruto" Sakura huffed. As she followed suit.

"Training was fun Kakashi-sensei" I spoke after we started walking. "Hmmmn? Glad you had fun" he replied his head now stuck in his book again.

But unbeknownst to me Kakashi was starting at me intently from the sides of the book.

'This girl is going to be the death of me'

Kakashi thought.


	4. Mission 1: Orochimaru's Hideout?

Its been a few weeks since that day at the training grounds. I've gotten to know the team a little better, but I still haven't told them the truth about myself yet. This next mission might be time for me to come clean.

"Why did you place Tskumi on my team? The girl is far more advanced than you led on Lady Tsunade". Kakashi asked standing in the middle of the Hokage's office.

Birds chirped and sang about the open window dancing in the breeze of the afternoon day. Tsunade sat against her chair sipping her tea, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"She gave you quiet the fight from what Sakura tells me". She replied, not really paying attention to his earlier statement. Kakashi sighed crossing his arms, "She isn't even in the same league as the others".

"Well you are right, she isn't just a regular girl" Tsunade replied putting down her cup.

A knock came at the door. "Enter".

The door swung open Naruto, Sai, Sakura, and I filed into the room. We lined up behind Kakashi. I peered around Kakashi and waved at Tsunde, I crossed my arms over my chest and dropped my left hip slightly pushing all my weight on my right leg.

Kakashi turned to us and smiled the returned his gaze to the hokage. "What's this mission all about grandma Tsunade? I should be training with Pervy Sage already!" Naruto's voice bellowed.

'Pervy Sage?' I thought confused. 'Could he be talking about Jiraiya maybe?'

"It is something you will actually find interesting Naruto" Tsunade replied picking up her tea once again and taking a sip. "We recently received some information on the whereabouts of Orochimaru". Her voice echoed in my ears. 'Finally'

"It's about time!" Naruto's voice rung loudly.

I chewed the inside of my cheek. 'At least I'll have to opportunity to capture another one of his henchmen. And gets me one more inch closer to the two of them..'.

"This is strictly a recon mission you understand! If you are to find yourself engaged retreat understand Naruto!" Tsunade's voice was hard and loud. 'Sheesh she's almost scary' I chuckled.

"Alright you heard the hokage, we leave in a few hours". Kakashi's voice brought me back to reality. Everyone filed out of the room, until I was the only one left.

"As for you Tskumi make sure you're able to capture at least one of the enemy" She smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded my head.

"Yes Tsunade".

*Village Gates*

I stood at the entrance of the village stretching my limbs. The sweet crack of my bones brought an amazing feeling to my body. "Ahh " I yawned to myself. "Going out on a mission Tskumi?" Izumo asked from his position at the desk.

"Yes I am" I replied giving him a wide smile. His cheeks turned red in response, "Good luck" He replied shyly.

"Oh hey Tskumi" Kotetsu appeared from behind the cabin area.

I smiled and gave him a small wave.

'I wonder how I am to go about this mission? I can't come out and tell everyone that Tsunade asked me to capture one of Orochimaru's. She told them it was just a recon mission'. I sighed

'She made this a lot harder than it should be . I should have been alone for this mission'. I ran my fingers through my hair. I sighed with a sweatdrop

'Ahhh she makes me what to pull my hair out sometimes!!' I thought clawing at my own scalp 'Why can't anything be easy! She just has to makes things difficult!'

"Damnit Tsunade!" I yelled.

'I guess I could just tell them the truth'. I thought placing my hand under my chin in a thinking manner while nodding to myself. 'I will soon enough but right now... I can't yet'.

"Uhhh Tskumi are you alright?" Izumo and Kotetsu asked from their desk.

I turned around quickly and laughed nervously "Yeah I am okay just thinking is all hehe".

'Ughh at this rate she is going to send me to an early grave'.

I looked up at the beautiful blue sky, not a cloud in site.

"It would be a lot more easier if I went on this mission alone. I guess it can't be helped" I spoke aimlessly.

"What can't be helped?" Kakashi's voice caught me off guard.

"Oh nothing". I replied "You're usually late Kakashi-sensei. Why so early today?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Did you come to spend some alone time with me?" I asked in a teasing voice.

I could see his body straighten up and become stiff. A blush rushed across his face and his hand went to the back of his head scratching.

"Uhh no. I actually didn't know you would be here this early". He replied brushing off the rest of my question.

I felt a sudden urge to be honest about myself.

'I've never felt like this before'. I placed a hand on my chest 'what is this weird feeling?Emotions? No I am a captain of ANBU! We never show emotion... We don't have emotions.... So what is it!?'

"Tskumi are you okay?" The concern in his voice pulled me back. I took a deep breath and smiled "of course".

*Kakashi's P.O.V*

She looked amazing standing in the light of the sun, the way her hair fluttered in the wind. And that smell again. Strawberries this time. My heart beat was becoming uncontrollable. 'GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!' I shook my head tying to rid my mind of all the things that filled my head about this girl.

*Reader's P.O.V*

"Uhhhh Kakashi-sensei are you okay?" He was staring at me hard. I felt shy under his gaze, I've never felt like this under someone else's gaze. Usually it would be the other way around. I was the one who made people feel like this.

I took a step back. And he took one towards me. His hand reached out to me.

"Kakashi-sensei!! Tskumi!!" Naruto's voice broke our mutual trace. Naruto came running up to us but stopped dead in his tracks. Kakashi's hand was still reaching for me.

"Uummmm am I interrupting something?" He asked in a questioning and nervous tone. Kakashi and I suddenly realized how close we were and immediately jumped back a few extra feet away from each other.

"No Haha what gave you that idea". I laughed waving my hands back and forth.

And as if lady luck would have it Sakura and Sai came out of no where breaking the awkward atmosphere between the 3 of us. But there was someone new I haven't met walking with Sakura and Sai. He had brown spiked hair, a jonin jacket, and a leaf headpiece that covered the perimeter of his face. He had a pretty expressionless face, other than that he seemed pretty ordinary.

"Hey guys" Sakura sang. 'She seems happier than usual'. "Oh Captain Yamato this is Tskumi, she's our new teammate". Sakura continued pointing to Yamato then to me. I smiled and gave a small wave.

'His face seems vaguely familiar. Oh well no sense trying to remember'. I shrugged the thought away.

"Well now that we are all here we can get going" Kakashi said pulling his book out of his pouch and began walking in the direction of the Land of Grass.

*Timeskip*

We had been walking for hours. Naruto has been complaining about the walk since about an hour into the trip. "Oh shut up Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him.

I couldn't really pay attention, my focus was elsewhere. I've actually been thinking about this for quite sometime. I quickly walked up to Sakura and Naruto. I felt shy asking, but I just had to find out the answer for myself!

"Uhh S-Sakura I have a question". I asked tapping Sakura's shoulder. Her head tilted slightly in my direction. "huh? Yeah sure, what's wrong?" She replied.

"You guys have been with Kakashi-sensei for a while right?" I whispered so he wouldn't be able to hear me. "Have you guys ever seen.... I mean.... His mask? Is it always up?" I stuttered.

"Oh that" She chuckled "When we were younger we tried finding out what his face looked like. In the end... Well.... To say the least it was really disappointing what we found" She laughed again thinking back to a time long ago.

'Disappointing? I wonder why'.

"It's not even worth it. Sakura is right, absolutely disappointing". Naruto repeated nodding his head furiously.

"Agh are you guys talking about me?" Kakashi asked his head still buried in his pervy little book his attention unwavering from the story line.

"No sensei!" we all replied in sync.

A few more hours of walking and small chatter later we arrived at he boarder of the Land of Fire and the Land of Grass.

"From here on out we are splitting up into 2 groups". His voice was low but wasn't really a whisper. "Sakura, you Naruto and Yamato are going to be together. Tskumi, Sai and I will be together. And remember that we aren't to engage. We meet at the rendezvous spot in 6 hours".

We nodded and took off our separate ways. The three of us jumped from tree to tree in silence.

'I wonder how the two of them are?'

After an hour or two into the Land of Grass I stopped. Kakashi and Sai stopped just a head of me. "Tskumi?" Sai's voice was low. I raised my hand indicating to them that I had sensed something.

'Could it be?'

I swung down to the forest floor. Looking around I could sense the chakra drawing nearer and nearer. "Something is coming". I whispered looking in the direction of where the chakra is coming from.

Something darted among the branches above us. Then it came down. I jumped out of the way grabbing Kakashi and Sai in the process. The body connected with the ground forming an enormous crater.

"Guess I missed". The voice was deep and hollow.

In my haste I had pushed Kakashi and Sai underneath me in an effort to keep all our bodies low and behind the nearby bushes. My hands went to their mouths as I peered through the bushes.

I turned back to the two I hovered over. "Keep quiet and stay here". I whispered. I jumped out from behind the bush pulling out my two blades.

"I am over here" I yelled waving my sword in a beckoning motion.

The body that stood in the middle of the crater laughed a menacing laugh, and bolted again. Putting up my swords to the sky I brought it down with a slash "Lightning style: 1000 God Strike". Clouds rolled in and darkened the sky above, dazzling lightning strikes came down from the sky electrocuting the man. His body fell over with a thud.

"Wow. You did him in with one blow, very impressive". Sai said as he and Kakashi emerged from the bushes. "You shouldn't do something so reckless Tskumi". Kakashi's said as he walked over to the body convulsing on the ground.

"Interesting. Your attack didn't kill him". His said examining the body. His face turned to me as if to question why I hadn't simply killed him.

"We are supposed to be on a recon mission. What's the use of killing him without getting some information from him first". I responded in a cold tone.

"I guess you're right". His voice trailed off.

Walking over to the body I realized that his body was undergoing the curse mark's transformation. He was just about to enter level 1.

I could faintly sense their chakra around him. Placing two fingers at his neck I check for a pule. 'Good he is still alive'. I pulled a small needle from my kunai pouch. 'This'll make it as though he died'. I quickly punctured the artery in his neck and released the drug.

"Seems you were wrong Kakashi-sensei, he's dead". I reported.

He reached down to check his heart beat, " In any case we'll take him with us and have his body examined by the hokage".

I pushed the body to his side and grabbed the back of his shirt hoisting him up and over my shoulders and onto my back. Despite my small stature lifting heavy objects and or people was pretty easy.

I swung the body side to side trying to get a feel of the weight distribution. Compared to my short body his was long and heavy, his feet drug the floor.

"You're too small to carry such a large man. You might hurt yourself". Sai's voice was monotone but he had a smile on his face. "Let me carry him".

"I'll be alight Sai. I just need to get used to his weight". I smiled back.

"He's right you know..." Kakashi's looked at me "You look weird carrying a body practically twice your size...". His head cocked to the side as he observed me up and down.

"Is that so? Well here then". I replied, effortlessly tossing the body at Kakashi, knocking down him.

"Tskumi! How could you". Kakashi's voice was strained his eyes rolling from the collision. "Oww" The body was obviously a lot more heavier than he had anticipated.

"Come on you big baby" I laughed grabbing hold of the body and pulled it off the crushed shinobi and headed off in the direction of the rendezvous point.

*Rendezvous Spot*

After a few hour we reached the spot back behind the border of the Land of Fire. I dropped the body stretching my arms and arching my back. "Feeling tired?".

"You know I would be quiet for someone who didn't do any of the heavy lifting". I replied teasingly.

"Looked like you could handle it to me". Kakashi replied, his eye glued to that little book yet again. I Walked over to him peeking my head over the rim of the book cover. "Hey Kakashi-sensei you really like this book huh?" I asked trying to read the words on the pages upside down.

"Huh I guess". A simple reply, but I would expect nothing more.

"What's it about?" I asked looking into his eye. That's when his eye darted away. 'Too embarrassed to tell me?' I smirked grabbing the book out of his hand running away.

Kakashi took off after me. 'He's a lot faster when it comes to this book'. I began to read. My eyes widened with shock, 'he actually reads things like this? And in public?' I thought giggling.

"Tskumi give the book!" Kakashi yelled as he chased me. Jumping branch to branch. I snickered at him "Got to try harder than that Kakashi-sensei!" I sung stopping on a branch pivoting left and catapulting in the opposite direction.

I flipped the page and skimmed the next few pages. 'This is actually pretty hot'. I thought smirking. 'What a pervy sensei indeed'. Looking back I didn't see Kakashi behind me anymore. Coming to a halt I looked around then continued to read. I flipped to the next page and continued on.

"It's not very nice to steal people's things Tskumi". His voice surprised me. It was deep and low causing me to let out a gasp. Before he could catch me I jumped down and grabbed hold of a branch swinging onto another tree.

"Try harder Kakashi-sensei" I giggled.

As soon as I turned around to continue the chase I came into contact with someone's very hard chest. Suddenly my back was against the tree trunk. Kakashi's hands slammed against the tree as he towered over me.

"Kakashi--...". Looking up into his face I could feel his breath fan across my face despite his mask. His headband was up revealing his sharingan. 'That's how he caught me'. His eyes were glazed over with something. Lust maybe? I couldn't really tell. All I knew was that I was trapped between his arms as he stared me down like prey. His chest heaved roughly. The sudden urge to touch him overcame me. I reached up and placed my hand gently on his chest rubbing. My hand slowly worked its way up to his face softly caressing the scar on his face. His breathing hitched. His eyes still staring deep into mine. His face slowly lowered to my ear. My hand slid up and around his neck gently running through his soft hair. My body was reacting on its own. A slight growl vibrated from the back of his throat.

I felt a tremble pulsate through my body.

One of his hands dropped down to my side brushing against my thigh. I felt his hand wrap around the book in my hand pulling it free. And just like that he turned and walked away.

'What just happened?!?!' I thought my back still against the tree. 

"Good thing I folded the page so I didn't lose my spot" kakashi spoke to himself and he jumped down the branch. I pushed myself off the tree and followed behind him.

Kakashi P.O.V

'I almost lost my composure. She is driving me crazy. I might lose control next time'.

Readers P.O.V

We walked together in silence. My arms crossed over my chest still thinking about our moment against the tree. 'What was that about'. I glanced over at Kakashi but he was too busy reading. 'There's no way I hallucinated that. Genjutsu? No I would have known'.

I was lost in my own thought not realizing anything I ran smack dad into Kakashi's back. I jumped back holding my nose. "DAMNIT Kakashi-sensei! What's the big idea!"

"Sorry". Was his only response. In the not so far distance I could head Sakura and Naruto arguing about something.

When we emerged from the bushes everyone turned our way. "AND where have you been Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura's voice was accusing and loud.

"Tskumi here decided to steal my book and sent us on a wild chase" he replied finally putting the book away.

"Looks like you caught someone Kakashi". Yamato said giving the body on the ground a one over. "Actually that's all Tsukumi's doing". He replied nonchalantly. "Did you guy manage to gather any information?". He questioned. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other disappointed and shook their heads.

"At least we have him". I said picking up the body swinging him over my shoulder much to Naruto, Sakura, and Yamato's surprise.

"Wow you're really strong Tskumi". Naruto said dazzled and my strength.

"Kakashi?". Yamato asked.

"Yeah?"

"This girl. Something seems familiar about how she operates?"He replied.

"I know what you mean. As much as she puts a smile on her face she doesn't show any ounce of true emotion. She's also not really a team player. And engaging with the enemy and doing battle seems to be something she enjoys". I could sense Kakashi was eyeing from where he and Yamato stood.

'Did they notice something?' I looked back at the two smiling shifting the body I carried from left to right.

"Let's just head back". Kakashi said.

*Hokage's Office*

"Seems like the mission was a success" Tsunade said taking a sip of tea. I sighed 'She sure does drink a lot of tea now that she stopped drinking so much'.

"Other than the captured ninja we didn't find any other new information. I was hoping you would be able to do an autopsy on the body we recovered". Kakashi spoke. I still had the body slung over my shoulder.

I could faintly make a smile on Tsunade's lips. 'She's evil'. I huffed. 'And I have to do all the hard work'.

"I'll head over to the coroners office Tsunade". I said swinging the door open and walking down the hallways of the building and into the basement.

Down the stairs into the pits where the ANBU has their interrogation room.

'Interrogation was always my favorite part. I would say I have a knack for it, not as good as Ibiki but I would have to say I am pretty good'.

Opening a small door at the end of the dark hallway I threw the body down

'I guess it's time to wake him up'.

"Captain". I turned "Here". Hideki's hand reached out, opening his palm there was a syringe.

'The antidote'.

"Thank you". Grabbing the small item I walked into the room dragging the body with me. Throwing him against the chair I pushed his head back so that it fell back and over the top of the back of the chair. Bringing my hands together in the sign of the tiger "Binding Cloth". The first layer of bandages that wrapped around my chest came undone snaking around my body down to the ground and wound themselves tightly against the captured ninja.

I forcefully grabbed the man's head simultaneously plunging the syringe into his carotid artery. "It's only a matter of time now". I whispered pushing his head back so it slung back over the chair.

"Captain!"

"Hmnn"

"We just received report on the whereabouts of the two ninjas you are looking for".

I swerved my body around to find a woman standing before me with a cat mask on. Her hands were stretched out with a file.

"Interesting".

Groans filled the room. "You're finally up".

"What?! Where am I!?!" His voice filled the room.

I turned, fully facing the man strapped to the chair.

"Welcome, this is the interrogation room of the Leaf's ANBU Black Ops". I smiled.

I unsheathed the fire blade bringing it and myself closer to the man's face. I pressed the blade forcefully against his neck drawing blood. "And you are going to tell me what I need to know about Orochimaru and anyone else I want information about". I growled licking the blood from my blade.

"Now let us begin". I grinned.

*Outside the Interrogation Room*

Screams could be heard from outside the door.

"NO NO PLEASE!!".

Five very scared ANBU members stood outside the door.

"I don't think we should interrupt her".

"It's really creepy how she enjoys doing this".

"You remember the last time we tried to interrupt one of her sessions. We almost got taken out in the process". One member groaned.

"I am not taking that chance again".

"Yeah.... She's definitely a scary one".

"We'll just have to wait".

Five hands flew up "AGREED!"


	5. Mission 2:: Teammates: New and Old

"So did you find out the information you were looking for?" Tsunade asked taking a bite of her dango.

"Mhmm" I nodded looking over the file I had complied over the last few days of interrogation, handing it over to Tsunade.

She gingerly took the green folder from my hand and began flipping through the pages. "So you found out some things about Sasuke too?" She asked placing the file down and narrowing her eyes.

"Wouldn't be fair if I only took the information I needed without reciprocating. They did after all go with me on the mission". I replied shifting my weight to my left leg. "It's just not like you to do anyone any favors". She teased.

"You trying to make me more heartless than I am". I sighed rubbing my temples. She laughed "It's just not like you. Have you started to take a liking to Team Kakashi?" she probed placing her head in her hand and smiling up at me.

I turned my head to the side heat rushing up my neck and over my face.

"Ahh so that's it. You feel at home with them? They remind you of..." A sudden knock at the door came. "You have to tell them". She continued as the door swung open. Kakashi stepped in along with Naruto and the others. "You called for us Lady Tsunade?"

I walked over to Tsunade's desk and took a seat at he edge crossing my legs. Looking up, Kakashi and I locked eyes. I quickly broke our eye contact and looked over to the green file that sat in front of Tsuande.

"Tskumi I think it's time".

"Time for what?" Sakura asked confused. I took the file between my hands and gripped it tightly. "There was a reason why I was assigned to your team..." I paused for moment taking in a deep breath. "It was to collect more information on the whereabouts of Orochimaru". Kakashi's eye narrowed piercing into my being.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would you have it out for Orochimaru?" Naruto asked his face twisted with confusion and anger. 'Could he be angry with me for not telling?'

I lowered my gaze, biting the inside of my cheek. My fingers twittled together as I tried to muster up the strength to tell them everything. "Because..... He took my teammates from me". I whispered staring down at my hands.

"What? How?" Kakashi's voice sounded for the first time since he entered the room. I forced my eyes shut and pushed myself to my feet. I turned around flipping my head holding my hair over my face showing the back of my neck.

"You have it too". Naruto's voice came out broken.

I pulled my hands away letting my hair drop back over my shoulders and down my back. I slowly turned around keeping my eyes to the floor. "Not long after I had graduated the academy I was placed on a three man squad with two other boys..... Toshiro and Yosuke". The sound of their names leaving my lips brought back good and happy memories. 'It's been so long since I spoke their names I had almost forgotten...'

I ripped myself away from my thoughts and continued. "They were a few years older than me but they took care of me. I looked up to them, and they looked out for me as if I was their little sister. But everything changed after one of our missions". I trailed off looking over to Naruto. He stood there fists clenched as I told my story, Sakura's expression was hard as if she was trying to read my mind. Sai seemed to listen but didn't have any discernible expressions on his face. Kakashi firsts were clenching and releasing, his expression also unreadable.

"On one of our missions we came face to face with Orochimaru. It was the first time we had been out on a mission alone and we were way in over out heads. Orochimaru took an interest in me and gave me the curse mark in hopes that I would seek him out...". I paused, "Like Sasuke ".

Silence

I resumed my tale of woe, "After Toshiro and Yosuke saw the power the curse mark gave me they became jealous. At first they trained day in and day out to try and get themselves the same kind of power. After a while they realized that the power I had could only be attained through the curse mark, and they then began to seek out Orochimaru in order to receive the curse mark".

"Why would anyone want to seek out the curse mark?" Kakashi asked.

I shrugged my shoulders "Power... but your guess is as good as mine. I spent years searching for them, and when I finally found them they weren't the people I remember". I felt a lump in my throat, the words got caught. I couldn't seem to get the words out of my mouth.

"What happened to them?" Naruto growled taking a step forward. I looked up staring deep into his eyes. "......They aren't human anymore". His eyes widened, "What do you mean they aren't humans?!". Sakura's voice broke.

I looked over to Tsunade. She nodded a slight acknowledgment for me to continue. "I mean just that they aren't humans anymore. They gave themselves completely over to the power of the curse mark".

I chewed on my tongue. "The man that we brought back from the Land of Grass he wasn't really dead. I gave him a drug that stopped him from showing signs of life". Kakashi's eye widened, "But why would you do that? ".

"I needed to get the information I needed in order to locate Toshiro and Yosuke. I'll admit it wasn't the best way to go about the situation, but what can I say it's had to break old habits". I replied.

"So did you get information?" Kakashi asked.

I nodded my head, "I also got some information about Sasuke and where he might be". Naruto and Sakura's face lit up when I said his name. "You did!" He ran up to me eagerness and excitement plastered all over his face. I smiled and slipped the one page report from my file and handing it over to Naruto. He fervently read over the paperwork, Sakura peered over his shoulder reading the short document.

"I couldn't get much information about Sasuke other than a few places he has been sighted. Orochimaru likes to keep his pets under wraps".

I looked down at the file in my hands, "Tskumi, thank you for this". His voice was so sincere, I could feel how much Sasuke means to him and Sakura.

I smiled "Of course".

"So what are you going to do about your teammates?" His voice cut me. I didn't know how to tell him... Cause in all honesty I didn't want to admit what I was going to do to myself.

..............

"I have to kill them...". Their eyes widened. "You can't do that they're your friends Tskumi and from what I can tell they mean a lot to you". Naruto's voice was broken and harsh.

"It's because they mean the world to me that I have to kill them... Unlike Sasuke they weren't pampered and given all the power so that Orochimaru could take over their bodies. They were used for experiments, over and over and over. They aren't the people I once knew". I trailed off looking out the window. The sun was already going down draping the village in a sparkling gold blanket.

I signed "It's not them anymore. The least I could do is end their suffering".

"But Tskumi---"

"Stop it Naruto! Think how hard it was to make a decision like this, she doesn't need to be pestered about it".

"But Kakashi-sensei..." He huffed.

"I know it doesn't seem like I am trying hard to get back my friends but this is the only option I have left. Just promise me something".

"Yeah?" His eyes locked with mine.

"Just do your best to bring back Sasuke ".

"Believe it!"

I smiled at him. 'I hope he really does manage to get Sasuke back'.

"Now that that is all settled. Kakashi you and the rest of team 7 will head out to search for Sasuke. As for you Tskumi you will be going on your mission alone". I nodded.

I rolled up the file in my hand and walked out of the office. I must have been in a daze, before I knew it I was sitting at the edge of hokage mountain.

I looked up into the night sky, stars twinkled in the distance. A slight breeze blew across my face sending chills up and down my back, my body shook from the slight decrease in temperature. I sensed someone nearby.

"You can come out, no use hiding". I spoke not turning my gaze from the village skyline. The figure moved past the bushes taking a seat next to me. "Thought I would find you here?" His voice made me shiver.

"Is that so". I replied smirking at him. His hair gleamed under the light of the moon. Placing my hands behind my back I leaned into them, holding me up. My legs swung side to side at the edge of the cliff. "Why did you come looking for me Kakashi-sensei?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Seemed like you had a lot on you mind, I just wanted to see how you were". I smiled turning to him. 'WHAT ON EARTH!?' His nose was stuck in that little book again. I chuckled, but I couldn't hold it in anymore I broke out in a fit of laughter.

"Something funny?" He asked confused turning his head to face me. "I just didn't expect you to be reading your little book when you came to check in on me". I laughed sprawled out on the ground.

He sighed and placed the book back in his pouch. He tucked his arms behind his back and leaned back looking up at the sky. "Kakashi.....".

"Hmmn?" His head didn't turn from the sky. I turned over pulling my legs under me so I sat on them. I reached for his hand with both of mine. His head turned to me, "Something wrong?"

Clutched in both of my hands I placed our hands on my lap staring into his eye. I reached out placing my hand gently against his face softly caressing him over his mask. I could feel the heat rise in his face. I slowly brought my hand further up his face pushing his headband up revealing his sharingan. Our eyes locked once again. I could see the blush on his face a little better now.

"Thank you" I whispered my hand still pressing against his cheek. I could feel him lean into my touch. "What exactly for?" his reply was soft. The way his voice sounded made my body shudder.

'My body is reacting to him'.

"For showing me how it is being in a team again. Even though I haven't been with you guys for that long, It's been a long time since I've felt this sense of camaraderie". Our eyes never left each other.

"That's just how we are".

"I still wanted to thank you". I smiled my fingers softly caressing the back of his hand. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a deep hug. I don't know what overcame me, but my body acted on its own accord. I could feel his body become stiff, then slowly but surely his arms wrapped themselves around my body. His face nestled against mine, his fingers disappeared in the ends of my hair, and his grip tightened. He held me so tight I could almost feel his heart beat against my chest.

I slowly pulled back looking up into his face, "I don't know why but I feel something when I am with you. I don't know how but you make me feel crazy and exhilarated". Kakashi spoke in a throaty voice. His words caught me off guard.

But it somehow described a feeling that I had deep down inside. 'I want him'.

But I know I can't have him. I slowly pulled my gaze from him turning back to the village. "I don't think I'll be coming back after my mission tomorrow". His hands released themselves from my waist. I instantly missed the warmth of his body and the way I felt in his arms.

His hands came up to my shoulders gripping me with force. "What do you mean by that?" His voice seemed to have a hint of panic, but I brushed it off. "To be honest, I don't think I'll make it back after tomorrow". A sad smiled tugged at the corner of my lips, my gaze still away from his.

"When I face them, I don't know if I'll make out alive". I whispered looking out over the village. "Are you really going to risk your life for them?" He questioned, his hand coming up under my chin forcing me to face him. "I have too". I replied. His hand caressed my face, 'I shouldn't be here with him. We shouldn't even be together'. But everything inside me was telling me to stay here with him and share what could be my last night with him.

I leaned deeper into his touch pressing my forehead into his chest. His hands slipped through my hair. I felt a calm that I have never felt before. I slowly looked up standing on my toes I gently pushed my lips to his. For a second my body felt electric, I wanted to deepen the kiss, but I quickly pulled away taking a step back.

"I-I am sorry... I don't know what came over me". He seemed to be in a daze. "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting that". He had a grin on his face despite that mask, his hand came up scratching the back of his head. I smirked turning on my heels.

"Wish me luck". I waved back to him

"Wait Tskumi!" I could hear his voice call out to me, but I had to leave.

I transported away....

*Later that Night*

I laid in bed. I couldn't sleep all night, so I sat here, head against the pillow and eyes staring straight up at the ceiling. I could hear the birds begin to chirp their morning songs, the sun was just barely breaking through the cover of darkness.

'It's time for me to go'.

I pulled myself out of bed, swung my legs over the side of the bed and pushing myself to my feet. I looked around the small apartment, "I wonder if I'll ever come back". I spoke to myself. I slipped on my heeled shoes and grabbed my bag off the small desk that sat against the far wall. I sighed closing the door and walking towards the main gates.

I slowly walked down the empty streets, I could make out the large doors of the gate in the not so far distance. As I approached the door I could barely make out a dark figure in the corner. I smiled knowing exactly who it was.

"Are you here to see me off?" I asked in a half sarcastic tone crossing my arms over my chest.

The figure moved closer, "I am actually here to go with you". The voice was smooth.

"I didn't ask you to do that, this is something I have to do alone".

"I am not letting you go alone. I've already talked to Lady Tsunade and she agrees".

"How do Naruto and the others feel about this?" My foot tapped against the dirt path.

"Why don't you ask them yourself".

"We aren't letting you do this alone". Turning around I found Sakura, Naruto, Yamato and Sai walking up.

"Whether you like it or not we are your team now, and we will always take care of one of our own". Kakashi's hand grasped my shoulder. I instantly relaxed into his touch. He stepped up behind me, his hand gliding down to the small of my back. Tilting my head back I caught of glimpse of him smiling under the mask.

I sighed, "I guess I cant stop you from coming with me. But when it comes down to fighting Toshiro and Yosuke I need everyone to stay out of it. Understood?" Everyone nodded in response. Light began to break through the sky spilling light on to the village, I looked up taking a deep breath.

"Let's go". We took off.

We had been walking for hours. I was at the head of the group lost in my own little world. 'When was the last time I had seen the two of them?' I asked myself thinking back to when I had last encountered my former teammates, it's been a little over 4 years. I crossed my arms below my chest holding myself, I had been caught up in my own little world I hadn't noticed Kakashi stroll up next to me.

"I hate to break your concentration but we were kind of hoping you would tell us where we are going?" His question surprised me, I had forgotten that there were people with me. I stopped in my track, everyone followed suit. "Something wrong?" Sakura asked after a moment of standing around in silence.

"Sorry. I had neglected to say anything about the mission". I responded shaking my head. I unwrapped my arms from my body and pulled my backpack to my right side. Pulling back the zipper I retrieved my green folder from the day before handing it to Kakashi. He took the file and began to read the contents.

"We are headed to the Land of Rivers. from the intelligence I gathered from the Orochimaru's henchman Orochimaru has a few known hideouts on the boarder of Fire and Rivers. There is where we will find Toshiro and Yosuke". I finished.

"How can you be so sure that they will be there when we arrive?" Yamato asked. I cocked my head and shrug my shoulders, "I can't be sure, but according to my detainee that is where he and them have been held up for about a year". I responded.

"Also Toshiro and Yosuke are poison users, so it would be best if everyone didn't engage in any form of battle with them". I added quickly. Naruto's face went pale for a second, maybe thinking back to a traumatic moment in the past.

I smiled at him, "If anything happens don't worry I have the cure". I winked. A blushed crept across his face. "Is there anything else we need to know?" Kakashi asked his voice sounding a tad bit annoyed and jealous at the fact that I had made a come on to Naruto. Turning to him I reached for the green folder slipping it back in my bag and hoisting the strap back to my shoulder.

"Lets keep moving, we need to get to the boarder before the afternoon". I brushed past Kakashi making sure that his hand ever so gently rubbed my exposed thigh. I could see him tense up as I walked past him.

The day was beginning to get hotter and hotter as the hours went by. I could feel myself begin to get more and more sluggish. I could hear Sakura and Naruto chatting somewhere behind me, Kakashi of course was nose deep in what appeared to be a new book in the Make-Out series, Yamato and Sai were quietly walking side by side.

Time started to slip from me, my mind was off-track as I tried to come up with some sort of strategy to defeat Toshiro and Yosuke. 'There's too many people here... I can't protect everyone. Damnit Tsunade why did you agree to this situation'. My thoughts were jumbling, I suddenly felt a hand grab onto mine forcefully.

"Huh?" My vision finally focused, I was literally hanging off the cliff only supported by the arm that had caught me. I was yanked back and fell into the arms of my savior.

"Good thing I got to you just in time". Kakashi sighed. I was locked in his arms, pressed tightly against his chest. I was still in shock. 'I almost walked off a cliff!' I screamed to myself. I turned around in his arms my hands pressed flatly against his chest.

"Thanks". I breathed looking up at him. "Any time". He responded coolly. I looked back to find a deep gorge, a bridge hung connecting the two sides. 'There wasn't a bridge anywhere on the map in this area'. I pushed away slightly from Kakashi's body but his arms kept me close.

"Uhh Kakashi-sensei you can let go now". I said looking up at him. His eyes were transfixed on something behind me, on the other side of the bridge. "Hey Tskumi, Kakashi-sensei are you alright?!" Sakura yelled running up to us. Everyone came to a running stop just a few feet from us. I turned behind me to see what everyone was looking at.

'Did I miss something?'

Looking to the other side of the bridge I could make out two dark figures just at the other side of the bridge. I caught a glimpse of Yosuke's white hair, and Toshiro's fiery red hair.

I pushed myself forcefully away from Kakashi. I followed the figure to to the entrance of the bridge. Slowly the figures moved from the forest line and onto the bridge. I took a step onto the bridge pulling my swords.

"Tskumi!" I couldn't quit tell who call my name, all I could think about what the two people in front of me. "Stay out of this". My voice was harsh and steady, but my eye were rimming with tears.

"Look whose found us Toshiro". His deep raspy voice rattled me. Toshiro chuckled methodically, "I wonder if she is going to try and make us go back to the village with her". His words cut me.

"How dare you make fun of her for trying to bring you guys back!" Nartuo's voice thundered behind me. "Stay out of this Naruto!" My body was shaking uncontrollably. "Tskumi". I could hear his voice call out to me but I was already charging. Toshiro brought his left leg up in a kick, I blocked with the hilt of my sword. Yosuke pulled out his sword plunging it in a downward slash, bringing my leg up just high enough to catch the hilt with my heel.

"Looks like you've gotten better at your taijutsu". I pushed back hard shoving the two in opposite directions. I stood in the middle of Toshiro and Yosuke, "You know Yosuke I haven't heard our little Tskumi yap about our friendship and coming back to the village". My chest heaved in pain, I pointed each sword at the two men. "I have no desire to save either of you. I am here to end this once and for all". I growled

"Fire and lightning heed my call!" I channeled my chakra into my swords, the left engulfed itself in red and blue flames, the right flickered with sparks of blue and yellow lightning.

Yosuke charged at me pulling his sword back giving me a side ways slash, I flipped back, stupidly I missed my footing making me fall on my butt. "Did I catch you off guard?" Yosuke asked walking towards me his sword pointed. "It would appear that way", Toshiro' husky voice whispered behind me. His hand clenched my hair in his fist pulling my head back forcefully. I felt a stab in my back, I quickly reached over pulling Toshiro over my head tossing him over to Yosuke.

I flipped back and onto my feet. I rubbed the numb spot on my back. My breathing was beginning to become ragged, my vision blurry. My hands began to tremble "You poisoned me?" I whispered looking up at the two men. "Feels different doesn't it Tskumi? Not the same poison you have been used too, I guess that would be the reason why you came charging at us". Toshiro's voice was fading out.

"To put it simply, you're no longer immune to out attacks". My eyes widened, "Now let's get rid of her friends". I clutched at my chest everything was going in slow motion as I watched Yosuke and Toshiro turn away from me and begin to engage with Kakashi and the others. I could barely make out Kakashi's and Naruto's worried faces.

'Move dammit!!'

I was loosing the feeling in my body. My head began to throb with a pain I've never felt before. 'Get to them before it's to late!'. With all my might I willed my body into movement. Next thing I knew I was standing in front of Kakashi with my back to him, taking the full brunt of Yosuke's blade to my chest. The blade plunged right under my right breast piercing me all the way through.

"Tskumi? Why would you do that?" Kakashi's voice laced with worry as he tried to grab hold of me. "Keep them out of this". I growled clutching the blade with both my hands. In one quick move I roundhouse Yosuke sending him flying back. Toshiro stood shocked at my sudden and precise movements.

"You shouldn't be able to talk let alone move! I gave you a lethal dose!" His voice came at a pitch I am sure he didn't mean. I forcefully unsheathed Yosuke's sword from my body. My head tilted down hiding my face in the shadows of my bangs.

In an instant I flashed over to Toshiro, pulling my hand back I focused chakra into my hand "Hell stab". I whispered before plunging my hand through his chest. His eyes widened as he struggled to catch his breath, blood trickled down the side of his mouth, his hands came up wrapping around my forearm.

Looking into his face I caught a flashback of my childhood and all the good memories we had together.

"Tskumi I thought...... we...... were...... friends". His voice was gargled. I forced my eyes shut yanking my hand from his chest.

"You always were the weakest one of the group". I spat watching as his body slowly fall to my feet.

Looking up I saw Yosuke charge at me with my swords in his hand. He threw frantic slashes at me, but I managed to shake off all of his attempts.

In one fowl swoop I blocked the blade with my forearm. The blade sunk deep into my flesh, only stopping once it hit my bone. He threw my other sword aside locking his hand around my shoulder.

"NOW!" To my surprise I sensed Toshiro behind me. Before he could make a move I pushed off the blade in my arm grabbed hold of both of Yosuke's shoulder and kicked myself off the ground flipping over his body and landing behind him.

I pushed him forward into Toshiro, "Dragon flame jutsu!" Flames came to life before me engulfing Yosuke and Toshiro. After a few minutes I pulled back, flames instantly dissipating.

There they laid before me, two body sprawled over each other. The adrenaline in my body was beginning to ware off. I could feel myself on the brink of death. But I had to finish this.

I slowly stumbled to my lightning sword tentatively picking it up from the ground. My blood dripped down the length of the sword as I dragged myself to their bodies.

"I am sorry it came down to this". I lifted the weapon high above my head...

"Tskumi!! Don't do it!!" I could hear their voices but I didn't care. My hand shook and my eyes filled with tears. I felt a soft hand gently latch onto my wrist.

"Its over Tskumi. They're dead".

The sword fell from my hand as I fell to my knees. Tears now freely falling from my eyes.

And for the first time since being injured I felt the sticky warm liquid that gushed from chest. 'I've lost so much blood, I won't make it'.

My body fell back into warm and welcoming arms. Slowly raising my head I could hardly make out Kakashi's frantic face. My eyes was starting to glaze. 'It's really going to end here'.

"Tskumi stay with us!" I could feel his hand on my face trying to bring back my attention. I could see Sakura lean over me pushing on my wound to stop the bleeding. Everyone's faces slowly materialized, blurry, but I could see the.

'They're all so worried'.

Everyone's mouths were moving but I couldn't tell what they were saying. "Hey stay with me, you're going to be okay". Kakashi's voice was the only one I could hear. I slowly reached for his hand that stroked my face.

I smiled up at him, "I-I-I am s-so glad I got to m-m-mmeet all of you. You've made me r-remember what it's like to be a-apart of something real". My voice strained, breathing was getting more and more difficult.

"Thank you". My voice was barely over a whisper. I could hear frantic voices over me, my eyes drifted shut. 'I am so glad I got to meet them'.

Then it was dark


	6. Sensei

I was finally coming too. My eyes sluggishly slid open. "I am alive?" My voice came out broken. Slowly my surroundings came into focus, I was in a bed in a white room. The bright rays from the sun pierced through the white curtains illuminating the already gleaming room. I closed and opened my eyes. 'I really am alive'.

"Looks like you are finally awake".

I shifted my head to the side. Sitting on a small chair right beside me was Kakashi book in hand and all. I smiled to myself. 'Somethings never change'.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position. Kakashi jumped out of his seat dropping the book to the floor wrapping his arm around my shoulders steadying me. "You should really be laying down, or you will open up all those wounds". His voice sounded nonchalant, but I could sense concern in his words.

I brushed off his comment and settled into my new position on the bed. My body had a lulling pain but other than that I felt pretty good.

"Uhh Tskumi......Can you cover up a little?" His voice broke my train of thought.

"Huh?" Looking down I saw what he meant. The sash the held my kimono together was loose making the front part of the garment fall off my shoulders exposing a significant portion of my chest. I chuckled slowly pulling the garment closer to my body covering myself.

Kakashi huffed back in his seat picking up the fallen book in the process. I stared at my feet poking through the thin blanket that covered the lower half of my body.

"Why did you save me?"

He looked up from his book, my question peaking some interest. He sighed, "We saved you cause you are one of us remember, and we aren't going to let any of our comrades die". A generic answer, but I was willing to accept it for now.

My hair fell over my shoulder, I quietly twittled the ends of my hair. Silence hung in the air, I could hear Kakashi shuffling in his seat but I wasn't paying attention.

I felt a hand brush the hair from my face. Turning I found Kakashi's face inches from mine. His headband was pushed up his face revealing his other eye. I smiled turning my head back to my feet.

His hand caught my chin forcing me to face him. Minutes passed as we stared into each other's eyes. His face leaned in close enough for his lips to barely brush mine. My body sparked with excitement.

"Kiss me" I whispered. I caught a smirk pull his mouth into a grin. My eyes slid shut as thoughts of his lips pressing against mine electrified me.

I could feel his breath blow against my ear. "What do you want?" his voice was taunting and playful. His hand slipped from my chin cupping the back of my head as he lean closer into me. "You are a tease Kakashi-sensei" I growled back. I could see his eyes light up when I said his name. He abruptly stood from his seat his hand still cradling my head. I could feel his need to dominate me as he stood over me, staring me down.

Staring up at him I unconsciously licked my lips, he let out a low growl in response. His hand slipped back under my chin as his thumb rubbed against my bottom lip.

Just then the door slid open, Kakashi's hand quickly retreated from my face pulling his headband back over his eye and taking his seat once again.

"Ahh it's good to see you up!". Her voice was loud and obnoxious.

"Tsunade you're so loud". I replied massaging my temples.

"What was that?! You little twerp!". She yelled as she grabbed onto my ear.

"Owwwww oww owww". I yelled in protest.

"Now now you're going to hurt her". Kakashi said trying to intervene in my assault by the hokage.

Tsunade's face flashed to Kakashi. She released my ear and patted me on the back, "Oh don't be so worried about her, she's a tough girl". I rubbed my ear "You have an odd way of showing you care about me Tsunade". I said looking up at her.

She stroked my head and smiled down at me. I sense she's going to tell me something I don't wanna hear. "I came here to tell you that you're wounds are healing up faster than we thought, and you only have to be here for another day or two".

My head sunk. "Can't I just go home, like you said I am healing up nicely". I begged looking up at her face with puppy dog eyes. "We have to keep you here for further observations, we have to make sure all the poison that was injected into you body is out of you system before you can go anywhere". Her voice was serious so I decided not to pester.

I huffed laying back against the bed. "I hate being here".

"That may be the case but it's in your own best interest".

"Yeah I guess". I slid back into the bed pulling the sheets over my head.

"Make sure she doesn't try to leave Kakashi, cause she will". She spoke, the soft clicking of her heels faded as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

'Two days'. My eyes felt heavy. 'Just two more days'. 

*Two Days Later*

"You know you don't have to help me right, I am fully capable of taking care of myself". I said looking up at the man that had his arm around my waist steadying me as I walked. "I am aware of that. I want to help".

Kakashi's arm clutched me tightly to his body. I winced a little feeling his hand graze my wound. "Did I hurt you?" He asked looking down at me. "Not at all". I responded.

We finally made it to my apartment I reached under a small plant on the window sill retrieving my key. "You know that isn't safe". I chuckled, "I live for the danger sensei". His arm tightened. I pulled myself from him as I stepped up to the door pushing in the key. I could feel Kakashi tower behind me as he stepped up behind me.

I swung the door open and slowly shuffled to the couch, "Here let me help". Kakashi helped me lower myself into the deep couch. I smiled and pulled the blanket over my body.

"How about I make us something to eat, you haven't been eating at the hospital". I raised my eyebrow at him, "You can cook?" I asked puzzled. "You're about to find out" he chuckled walking around the couch and into the kitchen

I propped myself against the couch watching him as he shed his jonin jacket, open the fridge and pull the necessary ingredients for whatever he was going to cook. He moved through the kitchen with a sense of expertise, I watched in awe. He worked his way from the fridge to the stove to the sink, to the cabinet, 'I wonder what he is going to make?' The sound of sizzling came from the pan on the stove and the aroma of spices and cooked meat filled the room. My mouth watered.

"All done". He said handing me a plate of food, I dove right in practically scarfing down the whole plate in a matter of seconds. "Looks like you like it". I looked up from my plate and grinned, "It was really good, I never pegged you as a cook". I finished placing the plate on the table. I cuddled into the couch and signed in relief. Kakashi picked himself up and took our dishes to the sink,

"How about some tea?" He asked.

"Mmhmm" I hummed. I could hear him fill up the pot with water and move to the stove. I pushed off the couch and walked over to him. His back was facing me as I leaned up against the counter directly behind him. "Something wrong?" He asked out of he blue as he turned to face me. "Nope not at all".

I could feel his eyes try to capture every inch of my body. The kimono I was in was a bit small and hugged my body tightly showing off my curves.

Kakashi took a step in my direction, and in the small kitchen one step was all he needed to press his body against mine. His hands were on either side of me clutching the counter as he leaned into me. My hands moved to either side of his face lightly caressing his cheeks over his mask.

I wrapped my arms around his neck slowly uniting his headband letting it hit the floor. My hands returned to his face. I unconsciously bit my bottom lip, my heart pounded in my chest.

'I want him badly'.

"I want you now". His words caught me off guard. In an instant he pressed his covered lips to mine. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him deeper into the kiss. His hands gripped my waist forcefully. I pulled away for a moment looking up at him. He knew what I wanted, "Take it off" he demanded. His eyes were glossed with lust. My fingers curled under the mask carefully peeling it away from his skin. Before I could get a good glimpse of him his lips captured mine in a passionate kiss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck standing on my tip toes pushing myself deeper into the kiss. His hands moved around my body excitedly, groping and caressing every inch.

The sash began to loosen around my body, his hands slipped under the parted garment. His hands were warm against my skin, I could feel goosebumps all over my body. My fingers twisted in his hair softly tugging. I could feel his lips grin against mine. The palms of his hands ran against my waist, over my hips and around to my ass softly kneading.

A faint moan slipped past my lips. There was a loss in contact when Kakashi pulled away from the kiss, I whimpered in protest staring up at him. I could hear a dark chuckle escape his lips as he pulled away to look at me.

In a swift motion I was picked up and placed on the counter. The cold contact of the counter made me a shiver. The front part of the kimono was open exposing me to his wanting eyes. His hands caressed my shoulders pushing off the rest of the kimono from my body. The piece of clothing pooled around my waist. His eyes wandered from my thighs, to my wide hips, up my waist, up to my chest finally landing on the ANBU tattoo that nestled between my breasts.

His fingers danced across my chest lightly tracing the tattoo. "A lot about you makes sense now ". I laughed pushing his hands away.

His head dipped to my neck placing butterfly kisses up and down stopping just above my clavicle. His hand lightly wrapped around my neck, my back arched making me push my head against the cabinet behind me. His lips worked it's way up my neck to the junction between my neck and just under my ear. He nipped the skin sending waves of pleasure through my body. A breathy moan escaped my lips. I pressed my thighs together in an effort to create some kind of much needed friction.

Kakashi noticed and tightened his hand around my neck as he pushed my legs apart further exposing me to him.

"So is this what they teach you in that little book of yours?" I smirked. An arm wrapped around my lower half pulling me closer, his fingers still encasing my neck. His other hand ran over my breast roughly pinching my already hardened nipple.

"Kakashi-sensei!" My voice cracked under this new pleasure. He let out an animalistic growl.

His face moved to my ear, "Don't worry this isn't the only thing that little book has taught me". His lust filled voice made my core tighten with want.

"Touch me more sensei.... please". I breathed as I watched him move to kiss my breast. His mouth engulfed my right breast between his lips, my back arched making me push my head harder into the cabinet behind me.

"Ahhh!" A scream escaped my lips, I could feel Kakashi smile against my chest. He rolled the sensitive bub between his teeth, pleasure racked through my body, my breathing was quick and ragged. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him into me. The sudden movement caused him to grind himself into me, the friction forced a moan from both of us.

My hands ran over his shoulders and down his arms as I tightened my legs around his waist. "Someone is impatient", he said chuckling at my eagerness. I groaned rolling my hips over his, his hand tightened around my neck. "Please sensei", my voice came out in a whisper, my mind was becoming foggy.

"Not yet, I am going to make you beg for me". I could feel myself become soaked from his words.

His mouth moved to my left breast giving it the same treatment he did the right. I rolled my hips in response trying desperately to gain contact.

"Stay still", he growled, but I disobeyed grinding my hips into his again. His face flashed with aggravation and he forcefully pushed my legs apart pinning one leg with his, and the other with his hand. The hand around my neck retreated down my body and laid flat against my stomach, "Stay like this understand".

I looked at him nodding my head, I couldn't trust my voice at the moment so I settled for the subtle gesture. My back was still arched as I watched Kakashi look me over as he licked his lips. He moved his hand hovering over my slick folds, "Are you going to be a good girl and let me do what I want?" I bit my lips looking into his eyes, I shook my head. "Answer me", his hand swiftly swatted my womanhood.

The sudden impact surprised me, making me yelp. He rubbed and swatted again, "Answer me".

"Yes I'll be good sensei", I shrieked. He kissed down my chest, dipping between my breasts, down my stomach, stopping right at my entrance. I could feel his breath fan across me making me shiver in delight. I opened my mouth to beg but nothing was coming out, the best I could do was mouth the words, please touch me.

I felt the sudden touch of his tongue against my wet folds. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, "Kakashi!"

His tongue dipped into me rubbing against my walls, wiggling in and out of me. My fingers found their way into his soft hair tugging.

"Mmmmahhh!" my voice rung throughout the small apartment. I could feel a knot tighten in the pit of my stomach. Kakashi's tongue rubbed at my entrance lapping up all the juices that escaped. My legs wrapped around his neck resting against his back, I needed this release and it was so close. His hands pushed my legs open as he plunged his tongue deeper into my core. "Please Kakashi! I am going to cum". With that he pulled away.

My body yearned for the release I was denied, I trembled with delight. His eyes wandered over me, I panted, my chest rising and falling with a heave from my mistreatment. He had an evil grin plastered across his face. His fingers moved to the hem of his shirt pulling it over his head tossing the piece of clothing aside, he unbuckled his belt and undid the buttons of his pants letting it pool around his feet.

I could see his shaft press painfully against his boxers. I licked my lips in anticipation. His lips found mine in a sloppy kiss, his trapped manhood rubbed against my wet pussy. Our lips moved against each other, our tongues danced and rubbed against one another. His hips ground into me making me moan into his mouth.

His face pulled back just enough so his forehead rested against mine. The sound of our panting filled my ears. "I want you sensei" my fingers caressed his chest running up and down his body.

I could feel his fingers press against my entrance, my eye lidded with pleasure. "You...are...so...wet". His words were almost enough to send me over the edge. I ground myself into his hand. Looking up into his eye I almost snapped.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" He asked plunging a finger deep into my core. I yelped in pleasure, "Yes sensei make me cum". My voice cracked as he pumped his fingers into me. The knot reformed in the pit of my stomach. I arched my back pressing my chest to his as I held onto him for dear life.

I wanted so desperately to release and I was almost there. And in the same teasing manner he pulled away just before I could.

"Kakashi please please...." My voice turned into a whisper, I couldn't even form proper sentences anymore all I could do was beg for him over and over.

"You're being a good girl begging for me". I could hear the smirk on his voice.

"Yes sensei I am a good girl". I was putty in his hands and he knew it.

Suddenly a new feeling pressed against my folds. My eyes shot open looking down at the new sensation. My eyes widened he was huge. Slowly he dragged his cock against my wet entrance, slowly he pushed in just the tip and pulled out immediately. He growled as he stared me down.

I desperately reached for him trying to wrap my legs around him, but he spread them wide pinning them down. One hand caught both my wrists pinning them to the cabinet above.

"Be a good girl and beg for me"

"Please sensei bury your cock inside me please ". My breathy pleading was exactly what he wanted. In one quick motion he trusted his cock in buying himself deep into me. I was launched to cloud nine, the intense pleasure brought tears to my eyes. With a second thrust the tears slipped down my cheeks 'I don't think I can handle much more of this'. My walls tightened around him, he could feel my climax coming.

The hand that pinned my arms moved to my face cupping and forcing me to look into his eyes. "You can cum when I say so understand?" I nodded my head furiously. Another forceful thrust came, then another, my body bounced with every thrust.

"Kakashi-sensei please can I cum?!?!" I practically screamed at the top of my lungs.

"NO!"

But at that point I couldn't control it the knot snapped and my vision went white, my body shook with absolute pleasure.

"Tsk tsk tsk I told you not to cum". I could hear the devilish sound in his voice. He pulled me off the counter turning me around pushing me down into a bent position. My legs were still shaking from my orgasm.

"Do you know what happens when you disobey?" I felt a smack against my ass, then another, and another.

My pussy throbbed with excitement, I wiggled my hips from the impact of his assault. "Greedy girl". He chuckled.

He grabbed onto my hips plunging into me from behind. I was back on cloud nine, I could hear him groan and moan from the new position. I pushed back on him meeting his thrust half way, "That's a good girl". His finger wrapped in my hair yanking my head back. Tears of pleasure continued to flow down my face.

Reaching back wrapping my hand around his forearm, "Cum inside me sensei, please cum for me!" The words slipped from my lips as he pounded into me at inhuman speeds. I was loosing my vision from the tears and pleasure.

"Say it again" he moaned into my ear.

"Cum for me sensei!" I screamed. The knot was tightening again and I was on the brink. His hand yanked my hair back pulling my back into his chest as he continued to bang into me.

I could feel his cock pulsate inside me. "Fuck! Your pussy is amazing!" I could feel myself becoming undone again.

"I am gonna cum..." My voice strained as I heard him growl one last time as he buried himself deep into me. I clutched at the counter screaming at my own undoing. I could feel myself become full. Slowly he pulled out, I could feel my pussy drip. My body was slumped against the counter, I tried to catch my breath but it was hard at the moment.

I felt him smack my ass one more time before lifting me up bridal style and walking to the bedroom. I wiped the dried tears from my face as he laid me out on the bed.

Walking to the other side he slid under the sheets pulling my body to his in a tight embrace. Turning over I nestled into him, "I hope that wasn't a one time thing". I spoke after finally catching my breath. I could hear his heart beat rapidly in his chest.

He smiled capturing my lips in a kiss. Our lips moved in perfect sync as his palms ran up and down my hips. His hand caressed my face as we pulled away from each other, "Not on your life, after tonight I won't be able to keep my hands off of you". I smiled nuzzling into the crook of his neck, "Good because I am addicted".

"My feelings exactly". He replied with a kiss to my forehead.


End file.
